


Live a Little

by Melacka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Season/Series 02, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Giles woke slowly, unsure of where he was or how he got there. He remained very still as he tried to get his bearings, fighting every urge in his body telling him to move. He was in bed, he could tell that much, but whose bed?Or, Giles and Jenny wake up together for the first time.
Relationships: Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Summer of Giles





	Live a Little

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometimes in Season 2 before Surprise.

Giles woke slowly, unsure of where he was or how he got there. He remained very still as he tried to get his bearings, fighting every urge in his body telling him to move. He glanced around the room warily, looking to see if he could recognise anything from this limited vantage point, but he didn’t think he’d ever been here before. He was in bed, he could tell that much, but _whose_ bed?

There was a slight movement in the bed beside him and he looked down warily.

“Jenny,” he whispered in relief, a smile coming to his face automatically. “Oh, Jenny.”

She didn’t wake up at his voice and he watched her sleep for a moment, her pale skin luminous against the dark bed sheets. Memories from the night before came back in fragments and his smile widened. He traced a finger gently down her bare arm and then eased himself carefully out of the bed. He rummaged quickly through the clothes strewn across the floor until he found his underwear. He pulled them on and then searched for his shirt. He found his undershirt and had it half on when she spoke.

“Rupert?”

He whipped around quickly and met her gaze. She looked amused as he pulled his shirt down to cover his stomach.

“Good morning,” he said quietly, aiming for nonchalance and missing by quite a margin. “I’m sorry to wake you.”

“No problem,” Jenny said sleepily, stretching her body slowly. “The alarm would have gone off soon anyway. Where are you going?”

“Uh – I was going to uh – see if I could,” he trailed off with a slightly sheepish gesture. “I was going to go to the kitchen. Maybe make some coffee or,” he ran his fingers through his hair self-consciously, “breakfast.”

“Rupert, you don’t need to sound so apologetic.” She held her hand out to him and he leaned forward to grasp it. “Breakfast would be great, but does it have to be right now?”

“You’re not hungry?” Giles asked innocently. “I would’ve thought you had worked up quite an appetite.”

“Rupert Giles, was that a suggestive comment I just heard?” Jenny gasped, her attempt at a scandalised look somewhat ruined by the huge grin spreading across her face. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I think you’d be surprised by what I have it in me to do,” he said smoothly, and she thew her head back, laughing delightedly.

“Come here,” she said happily, holding her arms out.

Giles smiled at her and leaned forward, intending to press a quick kiss to her lips. Jenny was too quick for him, though, and before he knew it, he found himself pinned to the bed with Jenny sitting comfortably astride him. He gaped at her in shock as she took hold of both of his hands and drew his arms up above his head. He held them there obediently as she sat back and smirked at him. He allowed his eyes to trail down her body, taking in the small marks he had left on her smooth skin. His hands itched to touch her and he lowered his hands to her thighs gently.

“No, Rupert,” she said sternly. “You stay where I put you or I’ll have to restrain you properly.”

“Jenny,” he breathed, allowing her to guide his arms back above his head.

“Yes, Rupert?” she murmured, leaning down the press gentle kisses to his cheeks.

“I need to get to the school,” Giles said, his voice sounding strained. “I’ve arranged some training with Buffy this morning before her classes start, I should probably be there already.”

“Really?” Jenny said, sounding completely unconcerned as she rolled her hips against his. “It looks like you may have to be a little late, Rupert.”

“No, Jenny,” Giles protested weakly as Jenny pressed open-mouthed kisses to his neck. “I really must be going.”

Jenny pressed her body against his and smiled as he groaned.

“Need a lift?”

“I uh – well I actually need my trousers first.”

“Well, then we have a problem,” Jenny said seriously. “I just don’t think I can allow those trousers to come anywhere near your body.”

“Jenny,” he gasped, laughing. “Don’t be ridiculous—”

“No, Rupert, I’m perfectly serious. You won’t be needing your clothes in the immediate future, not until I’m done with you.”

“And what do you plan to do with me, Ms Calendar?”

“For starters, I thought I’d try to work up an appetite, Mr Giles.”

“Oh, yes?” he said, tilting his head back to give her better access to his throat as she nipped and sucked her way to his chest. “And then what?”

“I suppose you’ll just have to wait and see,” Jenny said playfully as she lifted his shirt and bent her head to his stomach.

“Jenny!” he cried, squirming under her as she moved lower. “What are you—”

She met his eyes as she eased his underwear down and off.

“Just relax, Rupert,” she whispered, her breath hot against his skin. “Live a little.”

Giles watched, wide-eyed, as her lips closed around the head of his cock.

“Oh God,” he groaned, his hands moving to the top of her head automatically.

She pulled back suddenly to look at him and he moaned at the loss of her warm mouth.

“What did I say about those hands, Rupert?” He glared at her and she grinned at him, lifting his arms once again and encouraging him to place his hands against the headboard. “If you move them again, I’ll stop.”

“Tease,” he mumbled, secretly quite pleased.

“Oh, Rupert,” she said playfully, settling down between his thighs again. “You don’t know the half of it.”

“I look forward to finding out,” he groaned as her mouth descended once again.

* * *

When he finally made it to the school, Buffy was waiting impatiently for him in the library.

“Finally!” she cried as soon as she saw him. “I was starting to worry about you, Giles!”

Giles muttered something that may have been an apology as he rushed past her.

“Are you wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday?”

Buffy couldn’t be sure, but she thought there was a slight blush on his cheeks as he strapped his pads on.

“You know, Giles, you really need to relax a little more,” she said conversationally as she took her place across from him. “Live a little.”

“Thank you, Buffy,” he said drily, resolutely ignoring the blush he could feel rising on his face. “I will try to remember that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments. I do so appreciate it!


End file.
